Not Your Usual Bat Story
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: One day, Cat realized she liked Beck. she also knew him and Jade were back to being together, and nothing would break them apart. So what does Cat do? She takes matters into her own hand and Tries to get Beck's attention. Sorry the summary isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: no I do not own Victorious :(**

**Cat POV**

It was just another normal day. I was listening to Tori tell us about how Trina kept her up half the night "Singing" when I realized something.

I liked Beck.

Beck, as in my best friend Jades boyfriend.

Even I understood that was really bad. Even worse because I couldn't do anything about it. beck and Jade had just gotten back together, and they were stronger then ever. I don't think they would ever break up.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what I was supposed to do.

Finally, I had an idea. All I had to do was get his attention!

He liked girls like Jade, so maybe if I started to act a little bit like Jade it would work!

All I can do is get his attention and hope he likes me, and if he doesn't then I guess we just aren't made to be together.

**Hey guys! So I'm writing a Bat story, or am I? O.o**

**I was intending this to be a Bat story, but I was thinking and had an idea. This will still most likely be a Bat story, but we will see(:**

**Should I continue?**

**Lemme know!**

**Oh, and this wont be a typical Bat story(;**

**-Maya**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: no I do not own Victorious :(**

**Wow! I got 4 reviews and it was such a short little chapter! Im SOO glad you guys like it and want to read it!**

**Heres chapter 2! Oh, and the chapters will be longer now(:**

* * *

**Cat POV**

When I got home, I immediately went straight up to my room. My parents weren't home yet, and my brother was at his 'special hospital'. I decided my first course of action would be to get rid of all my childish things.

When I entered my room I took a look around. Pink walls, pink glittery carpet, dark pink cupcake patterned bedspread, hot pink pillows, including one shaped as a cupcake. Some of my stuffed animals were lined up on my bed, while the majority were hanging in nets on my ceiling. I had 1,276 stuffed animals. I know because Robbie checked.

I took off my cupcake comforter and sheets, and with a heavy heart I put them in a trash bag, then swiped my bed stuffed animals in the bag with it. I hesitated before firmly putting Mr. Longneck on my bedside table.

I took the pillowcases off my pillows, and put them in the garbage bag, and threw the cupcake shaped pillow in along with them. I tied the garbage bag, and put it in my closet. I put the rest of my stuffed animals in a couple of garbage bags and put them in my closet.

I took down all the little kid stuff in my room, and my room was pretty bare. All I had was my sripped bad and pillows, white bedside table, bare pink walls, white vanity with all my makeup on it, and my pink, white and purple beanbags in the corner of my room.

Next were my clothes and shoes. I went in and cleared out most of the childish clothing I had. That was pretty much all my clothes. All I had left was a few skinny jeans, a couple tee shirts, a few camisoles, all my short shorts, 2 pairs of converse, 3 pairs of flip flops, and a baggy red and white varsity jacket. I needed to go shopping.

As for pajamas and underwear, well, I had to deal with my childish bras and underwear unless I wanted to go without them. I had a baggy gray pajama shirt, with purple baggy pajama pants. That's it.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked childish. I had red hair, and it looked like I still had my baby fat. I decided to immediately go on a diet. As for my hair, well, I just wouldn't dye it again.

I smiled to the mirror. I was going to be perfect for Beck.

* * *

**Jade POV**

"Did you notice anything weird about Cat today?" I asked Beck, who looked over at me. He unlopcked the door to his RV and we walked inside. We set our backpacks down and went to his bed.

"She wasn't talking that much I guess. Maybe she didn't feel good." Beck said, leaning back on his bed.

"Cat never shuts up. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her if it's the last thing I do." I said, and turned to Beck. "Why were you talking to Meredith? I thought you didn't like her? Were you LYING to me?" I demanded through clenched teeth. Beck was immediately defensive.

"I asked her what our homework was! That's it! why do you have to get so worked up over the tiniest things? I love you Jade, I'm not going to cheat on you, GOD!" he shouted, and it echoed through the entire RV. I glared at him.

"Maybe this isn't working out Beck. Maybe we should just give up again!" I snarled, and garbbed my backpack and walked to the door, my hand on the handle. I knew Beck would stop me from leaving. That's how it always works.

"Jade, wait, don't go. I'm sorry." He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I smirked and set my backpack down, and we walked over to his bed.

Beck would never leave me.

* * *

**Sinjin POV**

I was in the safety of my room, and I looked around to make sure there was no hidden cameras. When I was satisfied there weren't, I turned to my desk.

There it sat. My beauty.

A block of Swiss cheese. I sniffed it and moaned in delight.

I sniffed it and licked the cheese.

Delicious.

* * *

**So I really don't know what to say about that last part… I thought maybe some people would like to know what Sinjin was up to…**

**I was thinking about doing another OC story when I was done with my other one.. I just don't know what category to do it for… Victorious, Clique, Harry Potter, or Twilight… I got no clue, but I'll figure it out (: what do you guys think? **

**What do you think about Cats decision?**

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Maya**


End file.
